


Discovering New Appetites

by EmetoOmo



Series: Rayne/Demi (OCs) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Fingering, Original Characters - Freeform, Stuffing, Vomiting, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: The girls spend the day in bed, nothing but lingerie, junk food, and a little idle curiosity about their sexual appetites.





	Discovering New Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: THIS FIC INCLUDES STUFFING, VOMITING, AND IMPLIED INTERCOURSE!

 

“Okay, thin mints, ice cream, and cupcakes acquired. Anything else?” Demi asked, setting the tray of things on the bed between she and Rayne.

The shorter woman paused a moment before sheepishly replying, “Milk? A big glass? Need something to cut the sweet.”

Demi nodded. “Sounds good. I’ll be right back.”

It was raining relentlessly outside, the constant downpour hitting the window in a relaxing rhythm. With the weather so dismal, and the two of them having the day off, they girls had decided to stay in bed and eat junk food while they watched television. As Demi’s schedule had picked up lately, they hadn’t had a lot of time together as of late, and Rayne was more than ready for some snuggles and snacks.

She grabbed a sleeve of the thin mint cookies as well as the remote, and channel surfed for a while. There really wasn’t much on this early in the morning, and eventually she just settled on an Impractical Jokers rerun marathon. She knew Demi really liked watching the guys make fools of their selves, and Rayne couldn’t deny that she had grown fond of their antics herself.

Demi returned in no time with two large glasses of milk for them to share and climbed back into bed with her. “Bras, panties, and junk food. There should be a holiday for this kind of shit.”

Rayne chuckled, laying back against the pillows as she popped the cookie into her mouth with a soft groan for the taste. “I concur.”

The morning would creep by as the two of them cuddled against one another, sharing the carton of chocolate ice cream until it started melting more. Rayne commandeered it then, sitting it between her legs with a quiet squeak for the shock of cold, and began eating it in earnest.

Demi found herself stealing glances occasionally, distracted from her snacking just to kind of watch Rayne eat. There was the quietest bit of pride to see the way she could eat impressive amounts at once, and more than once Rayne would catch her and eat that much more just amused at the way Demi blushed.

“Do you…like me being all disgusting and stuffing my face like I’m not already fat enough?” Rayne asked, her hand finding her belly that had started to bloat.  
  
Demi leaned forward to kiss her stomach. “There’s nothing at all disgusting about you eating. It’s taken years for you to get comfortable enough to eat like this around me. It’s kind of a complement…to know we’re in this place. Plus…your tummy is cute.”

Rayne smiled bashfully. “You just love everything about me, don’t you?”

“That’s fair to assume.” Demi moved to lay her head on Rayne’s thigh, staring up at her with a love-sick expression in her eyes. “I hope that you’ll soon come to realize that’s not such a bad thing. That you’re not as bad as you think you are.”

Rayne blinked away happy tears, grabbing another sleeve of thin mints to chew on instead. Demi let the silence hang comfortably between them, turning her attention back to the television. She closed her eyes to feel Rayne’s fingers begin to slide through her hair and dozed off.

Demi wouldn’t wake for another hour when she felt Rayne shifting beneath her. Making a quiet contented noise, she rolled over to gaze up at her, just to find Rayne’s stomach looking painfully bloated, hanging over the lace waistband of her panties. Her lover grunted a little, rubbing it and belching softly. “Fuck…sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you…”

“Hey, don’t be. Not feeling well?”

Rayne nodded toward the tray, the ice cream, two boxes of cookies, and two glasses of milk all entirely gone. “Ate too much.”

“Aww, babe…” She sat up fully, pushing the tray out of the way to gather Rayne against her. “Want me to rub it?”

“Please? It hurts…”

Demi touch was soothing as she took over gently rubbing her sore stomach, it hard beneath her touch. Rayne groaned softly, the weight of her hand forcing up a belch. “Sorry.”

“It’s entirely fine. I want you to feel better.” Demi looked away, trying to mask the heat that had risen to her cheeks, and unexpectedly, between her thighs.

“You’re disgusted.” Rayne sat up, starting to move out from beneath her lover’s touch. Demi reached for her gently.

“I’m not.”

“You won’t look at me.”

“It’s not that.” Demi shifted some, unsure of how to say it.

“What is it love? Was it something I did?”

Demi was silent a moment before she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. “I don’t know how to say this. I’m more afraid of weirding  _you_  out.”

Rayne canted her head a little, her hand on her stomach as it gurgled uncomfortably. “I don’t understand. Love. You stuck your fingers down my throat, I don’t think you could ever gross me out.”

The heat flushed through Demi again, and she covered her face. “God, what is wrong with me?” She took a deep breath. “It….I guess…What I’m trying to say is…”

She felt Rayne’s fingers brush against her hand.

“Rayne, I think I’m turned on by you eating like this? Um…I like comforting you when you get tummy aches, but the idea that you might…throw up or even better…need my help to throw up again…” She swallowed dryly. “It’s got me wet.”

Rayne blushed several shades of red against her tan skin, unsure she had heard her right. “This is turning you on?”

“I know…gross right?”

“Not at all, Demi. You have a kink. It’s not the end of the world. I like feeling full like this, and um…” She smirked. “I’m not going to lie. You holding me and making me throw up was kind of hot. I think I like the rush of the release, especially since I don’t normally throw up.” Rayne gently squeezed her hand. “Maybe…we can push it? See if you can get me to throw up for you?”

Demi squirmed a little, shifting how she sat. “What do you have in mind?”

“Milk.” Rayne said as she slowly pushed herself from the bed. “I’ll drink until I can’t anymore. Maybe…something will come of it.”

“If you want to rinse one of the glasses in the restroom, I’ll meet you in there with the milk,” Demi offered, standing after her.

Rayne’s heart was racing some as her already upset stomach sloshed from the movement of heading into the restroom. Rinsing the glass out in the sink, she looked at the toilet and then the shower, swallowing thickly.

“Here love.” Demi brought the carton in and kissed her shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Nauseated even thinking about it.” She smiled in spite of the way she felt, knowing that Demi’s eyes were on her spurring her on. “Do you…want me to take my clothes off and try puking in the shower? Less clean up this time.”

Demi thought about it a moment before setting the carton on the counter. “Sure, let me join you in there.” Rayne slipped out of her bra and panties, turning to get the hot spray of the shower going, while Demi disrobed and filled the glass with milk. “So…are you just going to drink this out here til you feel ready to like…get in?”

Rayne shrugged. “I don’t know. It sounds like a good idea anyway.” She blushed. “I can’t say I’ve ever tried to make myself throw up for pleasure.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Demi brushed her cheek. “We can just shower and go lay down again.”

“I want to if you want to…”

“I do…”

“Then it’s settled.” Rayne took the glass and pressed it to her lips, beginning to chug it down.

Her throat tried to resist it already by the last couple of gulps. It threatened to convulse and push it back out, but she forced it down and coughed, handing the glass to Demi while she held her stomach. It gurgled loudly, rebelling against the ice-cold liquid. “Another glass.”

Demi obeyed, filling it quickly and handing it to Rayne, watching her down it like a pro. She grimaced on the end of it though and shook her head. “Mm, oh God. That almost came up on its own.”

“Fuck…” Demi murmured warmly, then blushed as she realized the thought was external rather than in her head where she meant it.

Rayne smiled, brushing her cheek. “Go ahead and climb in the shower. I’m going to drink a little more and then you can help me puke.”

It wasn’t often that Rayne took the reins, but it was another level of arousing for Demi when she did. Without questioning, Demi climbed beneath the hot shower, hissing as the water stung her cool skin. “You and your hot ass showers.”

Rayne poured a half a glass, smirking. “You love them, I know.” This time she moved closer to the tub, unsure if she was going to actually be able to finish it. Her stomach sloshed audibly with every step, beginning to churn painfully. “Ugh, I think I’m going to puke before I get this down.”

“You don’t have to drink it…”

It felt like a dare though. A secret dare to herself, a rush to wonder if she’s going to be able to hold it. She pinched her nose and chugged it, giving a harsh, loud retch at the end of it, pale opaque saliva dripping down the side of the tub. “Oh god…”

Demi felt herself clench in pleasure, heat exploding between her legs. “Are you alright?”

“G…give me…” She gagged again, a wet belch leaving her lips. “A moment.” Her fingers gripped the tub tightly, her body beginning to shake. Instead, Demi moved to gather Rayne’s hair back, just in case. After a few moments, the false alarm passed, and Rayne weakly climbed into the tub.

It was muggy, the steam from the hot water almost suffocating, escalating her painful nausea. Sucking in a quick bit of air, she forced herself to blech, trying to fight off the discomfort. Demi brushed her cheek, a finger beneath her chin to prompt her to look up at her. “I hate seeing you suffer. Maybe this kink isn’t worth it.”

Rayne opened her mouth to protest, but instead her stomach twisted without warning, and she pitched forward. A gurgling wretch left her lips as still-cold milk rocketed from her lips and over Demi’s bare chest. Before Rayne could even think enough to be embarrassed, her breath hitched, and she vomited another unrelenting milky wave. She was red from the strain, the strangled noises she made sounding incredibly painful.

“Oh, love! Are you okay?” Demi asked after she recovered from the shock. As much as she thought being vomited on would disgust her, it had done the exact opposite. She had to chide herself as she pushed Rayne’s hair back, watching as she held her stomach in misery as she coughed and choked up a thicker wave of puke. “Get it all up, love. I’ve got you.”

“Sor--- _eeeeuuuhhhhhh!!!!!!_ ” She gagged loudly mid apology, thick ice cream and cookie vomit splattering the shower floor around their feet. Her eyes watered, her vision blurring some from it and the desperate need she had for oxygen as her puking refused to relent.

Demi just held her against her to help her stand, keeping her hair back while she held her up with a hand around her tummy with the other. “I’m so sorry you’re feeling so poorly.”

“ _Hrrrrrkkkk!”_ Was the only reply she got, as another wave slid down Demi’s leg as she expelled it, and then another smaller wave, continuing until she coughed up a burning throatful of bile.

“There you go. Empty?” Demi asked, the shower washing the ick away.

“Can I touch you?” Rayne’s voice was hoarse, but as she looked up at her lover, there was desire in her eyes.

“I’m more worried about you. That was so much, love. You seemed to be in so much pain and---” Rayne’s fingers parted her arousal, slicking with her juices, causing her to groan.

“You took care of me…let me take care of you…”

-Fin


End file.
